This invention relates to a novel, physiologically active substance, a process for producing the same and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
The present inventors have made studies of products produced by many microorganisms obtained in the natural field for the purpose of providing novel, physiologically active substances that can serve as useful medicaments or their intermediates, and, as a result, have found a fact that a physiologically active substance having an antiallergic action is formed in a culture liquor of a microorganism belonging to actinomycetes. By successive isolation and purification of the substance from the culture liquor, and by investigation of its physico-chemical properties, it has been found to be a novel, physiologically active substance. The substance will be hereinafter referred to as "K-252", and its properties, a process for production thereof and a pharmaceutical composition containing it will be described.